


Pomegranates and Something Sweeter

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [27]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Food Play, Kissing, Pomegranates, touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 27 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Margaery/Drogo with the prompt: try some.





	

Margaery fit in with the Dothraki a bit better than anyone had expected. While she did not participate in the sex around the streets or the killing she still dressed the part. Her own dresses from Highgarden had many cuts meant to show off her skin. The transition from her dresses to those the Dothraki seemed as fit was not too far of a stretch, simply showing a big more stomach. Everything showed off creamy skin and accentuate beautiful curves so she felt more confident than she ever had in her life.

 

It showed in her steps and her husband observed it as he saw her moving around. Even from the first time they laid together she had taken an alarming amount of control. He loved it and craved it each night as he made his way back to their chambers. This night was no different as he made his way into their chambers. When he saw Margaery though she was not waiting for him in the bed naked. Instead she sat on the edge of their bed with a fruit in her hand. 

 

The man gave her a confused look which only made the woman laugh. She motioned for him to come over to her. Drogo followed that motion and moved to have a seat next to her on the bed. 

 

“Try some. It is fantastic.” Margaery told him as she held out the pomegranate for him to taste.

 

The Khal did not understand many of the words she said in her tongue but he still enjoyed hearing her speak them. Even he could realize in the context what she wanted. Still he acted as if he had not understood so he could hear that beautiful voice again. The woman laughed and repeated her words to him. “Try some, my sweet husband.”

 

When he did not do so she dipped her fingers into the pomegranate before moving them over to him. This time he did respond to her actions though. He carefully took her pale hand in one of his larger ones. He moved her fingers up to his lips and sucked the juice off of them. She let out a rather pleased sound, biting her lip as she watched him. The man pulled his lips away from her fingers. He smirked at the little sounds his wife made, all too pleased by it.

 

Once their was no more juice on her fingers she dipped her fingers back into the pomegranate and tasted it. She watched Drogo as his eyes stayed intently on hers. The woman took each finger carefully into her mouth one at a time as she sucked off the juice. The woman held out the fruit and hoped he would take the hint. He had and did the same motions of eating some of the fruit. Once he had Margaery took hold of his hand.

 

She smirked a bit, sucking on each of his fingers just as slowly as she had her own. As he let out a pleased sound she was happy to do so. The woman then set aside the fruit and moved to kiss her husband. 

 

She spoke in his own tongue, “Did you like the way that tasted?”

 

“Yes but I know you have something else I will like the taste of even better.” Drogo told her in his tongue. Margaery grinned and moved into her husband’s lap, starting to kiss him.


End file.
